Containers placed upon pallets are commonly used to transport a multitude of goods. Forklifts or jack trucks are used to move the pallets and containers and it is therefore necessary that the containers fit squarely on the pallets and remain in position during transportation. A typical arrangement includes a corrugated cardboard container which is placed atop a standard wooden pallet which is then moved about a warehouse, shipping dock, or other like facility.
Conventional wooden pallets are strong and easily stacked, but can be the source of a variety of problems. They are heavy, relatively expensive, and difficult to transport or recycle after use. Furthermore, cartons which are stacked upon but not fastened to the pallets in some way have a tendency to slide around on top of the pallet, thereby causing a forklift or jack truck operator to waste valuable time in rearranging the cartons. In the extreme case, the cartons may actually fall off the pallet, potentially causing damage to or destruction of the goods being transported.